


Dirty Talk

by gallifreyanlibertea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Dirty Talk, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyanlibertea/pseuds/gallifreyanlibertea
Summary: There's nothing like dirty talk to make Arthur absolutely weak in the knees.There's only one problem, however. Alfred... can't really do it.





	Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my Tumblr AU.

Alfred Jones was hot.

“Ah- Al, it’s-” Arthur arched his back, breath coming out in small puffs, “Freezing.”

His boss did a good job of keeping him warm. Though the heaters in the room were busted, with help coming in the next day, Alfred was _hot,_  quite literally. Warm bronzed skin was bared, pressing against Arthur’s smaller, shivering frame as his lips worked on Arthur’s neck.

A moan fought its way through Arthur’s lips.

“It won’t be for long.” Was Alfred’s reply, and Arthur raised his brows, unknowing to the man now inching his shirt off his shoulders. 

That line wasn’t so bad.

I mean, it still sounded straight out of a porno, but a porno in HD, or one you had to pay for. It wasn’t as bad as all the other ones Alfred tended to drop-

“It’s about to get steamy in here.” 

… like that one.

Arthur cringed, only a bit. Not hard enough to alert his boss, but enough that Arthur realized just how desperate he was.

He was perfectly ready to sit through Alfred’s cheesy lines if meant he’d be screwed silly that night. And by his boss, none the less.

But that was no feat to be ashamed of. Oh yes, Mr. Jones was fine as hell. 

None of what Arthur saw as Alfred slipped off his shirt was anything he imagined Alfred would have. Sitting with him at lunch, seeing the food he shoveled into his mouth- and then experiencing the feeling of those rock hard abs pressing into his stomach? Unthinkable. Unimaginable- Arthur never would’ve guessed it.

Well, he did. That was why he was here. One day the light had hit Alfred’s white dress shirt just right, and by no means was Arthur a pervert, but the shadows he saw were promising. Oh _yes,_ they were more than promising, they were heart-thumping.  

And apparently, Arthur was somewhat of a heartthrob in Alfred’s eyes as well. He didn’t question it, as much as he wanted to. Whatever it was about Arthur’s wild hair, wilder eyebrows, and unappetizing figure that compelled Alfred to ask him out to dinner, Arthur thanked it.

Though the dinner was mediocre, the fact that they went back to Alfred’s giant office was not, and what they were doing now certainly wasn’t either.

Well…

“Your eyes are like twin galaxies of love.” 

Oh dear god, Arthur wasn’t sure if he could keep from laughing any longer.

His cheeks were already red from the strain, which his boss seemed to interpret as something completely different. Perhaps red from the admiration of those horrendous lines. Alfred seemed smug about it, which made the whole ordeal so much harder to contain.

“Ah, thank you.” 

Alfred made up for the line by unlooping his belt. Arthur’s redness was now of anticipation.

“You’re cheeks are so red.” Alfred pointed out, to which Arthur let himself laugh a little, if not dryly, “Like the blood in my penis.”

Oh god. Arthur had to snap back into an expression of concentration before he let himself do something he’d regret. He could feel the laughter bubbling up his chest- oh no, oh god-

Alfred’s hands were on him, and Arthur supposed that made the situation okay again. Big, warm hands inching the trousers off Arthur’s waist- yes, it was _definitely_ okay. Arthur keened as the article of clothing was tossed somewhere in the large expanse of the office. 

Suddenly, Alfred was hoisting him up until he was pressed against the window, the glass of which was now rather foggy. Alfred kissed him, and Arthur decided it was a better use of his tongue than speaking.

“Fuck, you look so hot like this Arthur.”

Wow, that one was… that was good. Arthur’s cheeks flushed red as Alfred’s free hand inched toward his backside.

“Imagine if Justin saw you now-” 

Oh _yes,_ Arthur could imagine it, he-

Wait… what? 

Who was Justin?

Arthur didn’t know if he’d voiced his confusion out, or if it was made obvious by his stilled motions, but Alfred pulled back, brows furrowed.

“You know, the guy who cleans our windows…” his boss pursed his lips, “I imagine he would be really surprised to see this situation.”

Oh God- Arthur wasn’t fast enough.

A snort escaped his lips, followed by an embarrassingly loud peal of laughter. Suddenly, he was laughing, hard enough that his vision blurred. His body went slack, and though blue eyes now seemed upset, Arthur slid right out of those godly toned arms and onto the floor where he could brace himself even better as he struggled to breathe through bouts of cackling himself into oblivion.

What? It was funny! The look on Alfred’s face- a mix of confusion and despair- Arthur felt horrible, but it was too much.

“Al-” A breath, “Alfred you’re-”, A wheeze, “You’re so bad-” 

Alfred’s expression remained stony, and Arthur contemplated throwing himself out the window to escape the inevitable fight that would follow. It was then apparent to him that this was his boss, who had every power to declare Arthur jobless.

“I’m bad?”

“N-no, you’re not bad,” Arthur wasn’t lying. “The dirty talk!”

“I found them in a magazine, I didn’t want to seem inexperienced, I-”

_“Twin galaxies!”_ Arthur practically howled and Alfred broke mid-sentence with a small smile. Then, a chuckle, and finally a snort as he joined Arthur on the cold floor, the two laughing stitches into their sides. 

Arthur found that Alfred was equally hot while laughing. Blue eyes watering, startlingly white teeth bared in a grin, oh- those were dimples.

Alfred took in a deep, audible breath after what felt like hours. “This isn’t…” 

Arthur swiped at the tears in his eyes, chest heaving in a final chuckle, “What?”

“This isn’t how I imagined I’d make you gasp for breath.”

Oh.

Arthur smiled, finding that he didn’t recoil a bit as Alfred tucked a wisp of Arthur’s blond hair behind his ear.

“Well sir, in that case-” He wiggled onto Alfred’s lap, a coy smile on his lips, “Leave the dirty talk to me.”


End file.
